


i need that something

by sunny_umbrella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, i guess??, iwa-chan is referred to a lot, kiki's delivery service!AU, pre-ship i guess, rainy days and kind people with umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_umbrella/pseuds/sunny_umbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been taking shelter thus far in some café, but the cashier has been starting to look at him worriedly, and Oikawa knows his time inside is drawing thin. He knows he looks terrible – the traditional witch attire of a half-cloak that his mother insisted upon is not the most common sight to see, nor is it fashionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need that something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohma/gifts).



> Hello nat/mishka! You were my recipient for this exchange, and I have to apologize for submitting it so late..I really loved your prompts (especially the ghibli!! ones!!) and I had to cycle through a couple rare pairs and a couple of ghibli movies before finally deciding on kiki's delivery service (!! it's my favorite movie too ahah) + oinoya.  
> [The title's a translation of some of the lyrics from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjrqTsJBUUA&index=1) song, which is bouncy and cute and basically how I imagine these two met]

Oikawa Tooru is barely a day into his new life, but he wants to go home. This town is far bigger than the village he came from, and there are so many strangers bustling about, striding purposefully towards places, that he’s terrified to stop them.

It’s been raining nonstop for the better part of an hour. He’s been taking shelter thus far in some café, but the cashier has been starting to look at him worriedly, and Oikawa knows his time inside is drawing thin. He knows he looks terrible – the traditional witch attire of a half-cloak that his mother insisted upon is not the most common sight to see, nor is it fashionable. It’s lucky that she won that argument, since the ugly thing’s waterproofing is second to none, but the short length of the cloak means that everything from his knees down is unpleasantly drenched from the rain.

After another glance from the cashier, Oikawa reluctantly stands, adjusting his red traveling bag and picking up his broom. He shuffles over to the door, wistfully savoring the last dregs of warmth, before making his way out of the café.

Outside, the rain has slowed down to a light drizzle, and Oikawa thanks whichever benevolent god decided to take mercy on him. He hoists the broom up on his shoulder with one hand, steadies his bag with the other, and turns left, down the hill. In the distance, he can see the sea – the whole reason he had decided to go south for his apprenticeship. It looks rather dark and unappealing, unlike the sparkling blue of the postcards and photographs he’s known it from.

His plans for the first night were nebulous and scattered, so when he sees the sign for a hotel, he gratefully hurries towards it. As he makes his way inside, stamping his boots dry on the carpet, he shivers at the sudden warmth of the place.

This hotel glitters with luxury, unlike anything he’s ever seen at home. Oikawa stares up and around, taking in the glittering chandelier and the flower arrangements, before spotting the concierge desk and the woman (in a suit!) standing at it.

“Hello!” He smiles at the woman, and as she smiles warmly, he feels emboldened to continue. “I was wondering if I could reserve a night here?” Just saying the words make him feel grown up.

“Of course.” The woman looks past him, a slight frown crossing her face as she looks back at him. “Do you have a parent or guardian with you?”

“Ah no…” Oikawa starts to feel his heart sink. “I’m a witch-in-training, so I’m on my own…” Her smile falters, and he catches the slip before she fixes it back on her face.

So he smiles at the concierge, thanking her, before ducking back out into the drizzle.

An hour of aimless wandering passes, as he searches for any sort of shelter for the night, and turns up nothing. Discouraged, he leans against the wall, clutching his broom tightly, feeling panic well up in his chest. He's all alone. Not even Iwaizumi’s here to sit next to him — he's off on his own adventure, heading in the complete opposite direction that Oikawa did, as they had agreed upon. No doubt Iwa-chan has managed to find a good place to set up his craft in the north; some craggy mountainside town that eats nothing but grass and goats.

He could ask to borrow someone’s phone and call home for help, but that almost feels like giving up.

“What’s the matter?” He jerks his head up, seeing a pair of legs standing in front of him. He cranes his head back, following the line of the body until he sees a face. The boy has bright bleached hair, and he looks younger than Oikawa — not quite out of childhood yet.

“I don't know where I am...” Oikawa scrubs his eyes with the back of his hand, trying not to let his voice wobble. Iwa-chan would have yelled at him for crying, headbutting him like the brute he was, but this boy cocks his head to the side. “Are you new to the town?” Oikawa nods, and the boy grins. He sticks out his hand for Oikawa to shake. “Nice to meet you, then! My name’s Nishinoya.”

“Oikawa. I’m a witch-in-training.” He tries a smile, but his mouth feels too tense to keep it up for long. He clutches his broom tighter, ready to flee in case this Nishinoya isn’t friendly towards witches.

“A witch?” Nishinoya’s eyes grow wide, and he grabs Oikawa’s shoulders, surprising him a bit. He’s a little shorter than Oikawa, but his grip is strong. “I’ve never met a real witch before! What can you do?”

“I, er…” Oikawa feels his cheeks burn from embarrassment. “I have flower magic.”

“Huh? What’s that?”

“I can infuse flowers with meaning.” Oikawa bites his lip. He’s never told anyone other than his parents and Iwa-chan about his magic, partially because it’s embarrassing, and partially because it’s so _useless_. “So if you wanted to give someone flowers because you like them, then I could fill whichever flowers with your feelings, so that they know that you like them.”

“So you mean, you can use flowers to tell people how you feel?”

Oikawa blinks. “Yeah, I guess.”

“That’s so _cool,_ ” Nishinoya breathes, letting go of him. “I bet Suga would love that!”

“Who’s Suga?”

“He’s the kid of the people who run the florist’s shop in town,” Nishinoya says, shifting his umbrella on his shoulder. “Here, I’ll take you there!”

Oikawa shifts. He wants to go, but… “Sorry, but I need to find a place to stay first. I don’t have anywhere to sleep tonight.”

Nishinoya looks almost outraged. “Suga’s parents would give you one! They have a spare bedroom, and if you’re in town for an apprenticeship, I’m sure they’d let you stay there!”

“But—” Oikawa tries to protest and Nishinoya grabs his hand, pulling him under the umbrella.

“Don’t worry! If not, I’ll give you a place to stay.” He flashes his grin again, and for a moment, Oikawa sees Iwa-chan instead, holding his hand and grinning at him.

He blinks, and bleached-blond hair enters his vision again. “Okay.”

“Great! I know this super-cool shortcut to the shop, so follow me!” Nishinoya starts walking, keeping Oikawa under the umbrella. “Anyways, why are you wearing that cloak? It’s cool!”

“This? It’s traditional for all witches-in-training to wear it when they leave the village, but it’s not as common now.” Oikawa tugs at the hem of the cloak. “It’s woven specially for travel and long-term use, so it’s useful wherever you go.”

“Nice. I kinda wish that I had something as cool as that, but I’m not a witch, so…” He shrugs. “Guess I’ll find something else, you know?”

“Yeah…” Oikawa fumbles for a question, and finds himself staring at the other boy’s head. “Why do you have blond hair?”

“What, this?” Nishinoya laughs. “I did it as a bet, but I didn’t know that bleach doesn’t come out easily, so I’m stuck with it until my regular hair grows back in. It’s sweet, isn’t it? Maybe next time I’ll only do a little bit, so it looks _really_ cool.”

The conversation goes back and forth for a while. By the time they reach the shop, Oikawa’s learned that Nishinoya’s only a year younger than him, that he’s in a group of friends that call themselves “The Crows”, that his friend Tanaka has a sister that’s promised to teach him how to ride a motorcycle soon. In return, Oikawa tells him about Iwa-chan, about his older sister and the baby she’s expecting soon, about the town he comes from.

It’s a little overwhelming, how quickly Nishinoya talks and how interested he is in Oikawa, and so he’s a little relieved when he sees the painted sign for the florists. Nishinoya opens the door, propping it open with his foot as he shakes the umbrella shut, waving Oikawa inside.

Oikawa steps inside and feels himself relax for the first time since coming to this town. The familiar scent of cut flowers, heavy with potential magic, surrounds him. These are good florists—he can feel the care that has been put into each bundle, each arrangement.

He feels Nishinoya tap on his shoulder. “Here—I’ll go in and talk to Suga first, so feel free to look around the shop!” He turns to head into the back.

“Wait!” He reaches for Nishinoya’s hand, holding onto it like he does with Iwaizumi. They’re not as rough as Iwaizumi’s hands, but still solid and warm. He clears his throat. “I just…thanks for all your help today.”

“No problem!” He looks up, and Nishinoya’s smiling again. “I’m glad I could help someone out.”

And for the first time during the first day of his new life – surrounded by flowers, holding someone’s hand with one hand and his broom with the other – he feels like he’s going to do okay here.

**Author's Note:**

> some headcanons for this AU:  
> -nishinoya basically bleached his hair blond on a dare from tanaka, and after his natural hair grows back in, decides to bleach just a bit of it blond bc that was too much cool for one person to handle (also oikawa told him that he looked like a dandelion once and he was like "no! not the look that i wanted" so yeah)  
> -oikawa, the natural crybaby, starts to get more outgoing/smooth learning from nishinoya's super confident personality, and eventually becomes the charmer we all know and love  
> -oikawa's magic is more of a clarifier I guess? like how some people feel really happy after seeing bright paintings or something. He enhances that feeling for the flower's recipient, which helps the flower-giver out a bit haha (it's still mostly them tho. oikawa's not a miracle-worker unfortunately)


End file.
